1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to firearms, preferably small firearms such as handguns (e.g. revolvers and pistols). Specifically, this invention is a new and improved firearm hammer with its cocking spur attached in a hinged manner that is constantly biased to the closed position. The pivoting nature of the cocking spur attached in this manner reduces the probability of snagging the hammer on clothing or other materials as the firearm is drawn for use. The constant bias to the closed position allows instinctive use of the cocking spur once a potential snag is cleared since it automatically and rapidly returns the cocking spur to the closed position without any extraneous manipulation. This invention may be installed into firearms as an improvement over previous art hammers.
The firearm hammer is that component which impacts the firing pin or striker in order to ignite the primer within a chambered ammunition cartridge. The cocking spur is that portion of the firearm hammer which projects prominently from the superior aspect, thereby providing a highly convenient and sufficient platform for the user to index and apply force in order to cock the hammer. However, due to its shape, the cocking spur may also interfere with drawing the firearm from a place of storage (e.g. clothing) since it may inadvertently become snagged in a barb-like manner.
Snagging of the cocking spur increases the time and effort necessary to fully draw the firearm for use, which may compromise the safety and performance efficiency of the user during a self-defense or competitive situation. It would therefore benefit the field of art to introduce a new and improved hammer which reduces the probability of snagging during the draw of the firearm, yet simultaneously retains the advantages of having a prominent cocking spur available for instinctive use. This invention provides such a benefit.
2. Related Art
Prior art hammers which embody snag-resistant features are known to the field of art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,622 issued to Angelino on Jan. 5, 1977, which addresses the problem of snagging by incorporating a hammer spur that can be fully recessed into the main body of the hammer and manually pivoted out for use. The present invention is significantly different in that the cocking spur of the hammer is never fully recessed into the main body of the hammer where it would be unavailable for indexing and cocking by the user. Instead, in the closed position, the cocking spur of the hammer projects sufficiently and is properly supported for immediate indexing and cocking by the user. Also, since the closed position is rapidly achieved by an automatic return mechanism, the cocking spur is made ready for use without extraneous manipulation required by the user. When the cocking spur of the current invention transiently yields the closed position to adopt an open position due to impingement upon clothing or other material, the snag resistant properties become quite evident.